


Do You..?

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou introduces Stanley and their daughter to a special friend
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Do You..?

“Papa! Papa! Papa, come see!” Stanley looked up from pouring the drinking chocolate, smiling as Jeanne-Marie came running up to them. Her cheeks and the end of her nose were bright red from the cold, snow clinging to her coat and scarf. She stopped and tugged at her papa’s pant leg, gesturing to the door she had come from before. “Papa..!”

“Drink first,” Stanley directed, pressing a mug of drinking chocolate that they had poured earlier into her gloved hands. They watched as she drank, nodding in approval as the color came back to her face. “Now, what do you want me to see?” they asked.

“Olaf!”

Stanley blinked, “Olaf?” they asked.

Jeanne-Marie nodded her head, setting down her now empty mug. “Oui! Olaf! Come see!”

Stanley hummed and nodded, pouring the drinking chocolate from a cup to a small canteen to keep it warm on the way. They then slipped on their coat, throwing their scarf around their shoulders before allowing their daughter to take their hand. “Daddy is outside then?”

“With Olaf!” she said with a nod.

“I see…” Stanley murmured, wondering who exactly this Olaf was. They allowed their daughter to lead them outside, blowing out a large puff of white from their full lips.

Lefou met them in a small clearing in the garden, smiling happily as he waved them over. “Stanley!” he said. He hugged his spouse close, laughing as he accepted the canteen from them. “So I sent her to fetch you just at the right time!” he noted.

“So it seems,” Stanley nodded. “Our daughter says there is someone here I am meant to meet?”

“Hm?” Lefou mumbled, already sipping from his canteen. 

“Olaf!” Jeanne-Marie cried

“Ah, oui!” Lefou laughed, he turned then and brought Stanley over to a small snowman he had built with their daughter. 

Stanley raised an eyebrow at the odd looking thing but kept their opinions on its construction to themselves. No doubt Jeanne-Marie had come up with most of it. “So this is..?”

“Bonjour! Je suis Olaf!” Lefou said, lowering himself behind the snowman and moving one of its stick arms. “I like warm hugs!”

Jeanne-Marie laughed, clapping her hands in delight as Lefou seemingly made the snowman come to life and sing an odd little song about warmth and sunshine. Stanley smiled, watching their husband fondly at the happiness he brought her.

“I love you,” Stanley murmured, cheeks becoming warm with love.

Lefou looked up from over the snowman’s head, smiling at Stanley before resuming his play.


End file.
